


Children of the wild ones

by agentemind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bad Driving, Blood, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Mobs, Teen Mobs
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia, sangre, venganza, universitarios con demasiado tiempo libre y un chófer con el gatillo fácil.</p><p>(también conocido por Teen Mobs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the wild ones

**Author's Note:**

> Como no soy capaz de centrarme en escribirlo (COMO TODOS) si me viene un mafia!moment de esos míos, escribiré otro fragmento y con suerte lo publicaré, así que no me hagáis caso, que esto no tiene sentido, ni orden, ni a Derek Hale en kimono, como me gustaría. xDD
> 
> Añadiré tags importantes sobre advertencias posibles cuando suba otro capítulo. *coug elañoqueviene coug*

“Derek”.

Cuando abre los ojos lo primero que advierte es que Stiles tiene esa mirada.

Durante los últimos años ha visto muchas facetas de Stiles, le ha visto metido en infinidad de situaciones difíciles y salir de ellas tan airoso como relajado, con la sonrisa más estúpida de su repertorio en los labios y ese “pan comido” a punto de convertir en palabras escrito por todo su lenguaje corporal.

Porque Stiles es capaz de lanzarse de cabeza hacia el peligro estando muerto de miedo y de quitarse méritos cuando ya ha salvado la situación, pero es todo lo que sucede entre medias lo que realmente preocupa a Derek.

Y jamás va a acostumbrarse a esa determinación y al brillo oscuro y constante que puede ver en sus ojos a través del espejo retrovisor.

Es una advertencia y todo el que cometa el error de no tomárselo en serio, no podrá arrepentirse cuando ya sea demasiado tarde.

Lo segundo que consigue procesar es el sonido del teléfono llamando a través del manos libres del coche.

“¿Dónde diablos están Erica y Boyd?”, dice Stiles en cuanto escucha el primer click. No dejar que contesten antes de empezar a hablar no es propio de él, al igual que no saludar, no sonreír o apenas desviar la vista del espejo mientras conduce.

Pero no está mirando hacia Derek a pesar de que éste sabe que Stiles puede sentir su mirada clavada en él.

“No están”, la voz de Isaac llega pequeña a través de la línea, como si fuera su culpa, como si tuviese que rendir cuentas ante Stiles en algún universo paralelo.

Derek no puede reprimir un suspiro, divertido, casi ahogado, llamando al fin la atención de Stiles hacia él, obligándole a distraerse de la carretera, dar un volantazo para evitar un turismo y pitar a dos mensajeros en bicicleta antes de saltarse un semáforo en rojo y maldecir entre dientes.

“Multas, Stiles”, bufa Derek, “te las ponen cuando te saltas las normas de tráfico”.

“Para alguien desangrándose se te ve bastante bien, ¿no, Derek? ¿Por qué no le dices a Isaac, aquí presente, como estás desangrándote en mi coche...”.

“No es tu coche”, murmura Derek, tratando de incorporarse y fallando estrepitosamente.

“... y tocándome los cojones con maldita seguridad vial mientras intento salvarte el culo? Dí-se-lo. Porque no parece haberlo entendido las otras tres veces que le llamé”.

“Stiles...”.

“No, Isaac, no me vengas con Stiles. ¿Dónde está Erica? ¿Por qué no estaba Boyd en su puesto? ¿Por qué está Derek desangrándose en mi coche?”, con esto clava su mirada en el retrovisor y trata de decir con sus ojos lo que sabe que de todas formas dirá con palabras. “Ni se te ocurra, Hale”.

Derek sonríe, mucho más débil de como se siente, incapaz de darle la satisfacción de ser un futuro cadáver fácil de llevar y bien educado. Ojo por ojo...

En algún lugar de la ciudad, Isaac suspira con fuerza.

“Llevo llamándoles desde las diez. No están en sus pisos, ni en la mansión. No sé dónde están, Stiles. No contestan al teléfono y nadie los ha visto desde ayer”, coge aire durante unos segundos. “Lo siento, señor Hale”.

Stiles bufa, apretando el volante y dejando que la rabia, la ira, los nervios, todo, se acumule en su mandíbula y la tense hasta que casi se pueden escuchar sus dientes chocando unos contra otros.

“Está bien, Isaac”.

“¡No! ¡No está bien! ¡Nada de esto está bien! ¡No puedes...!”.

“Stiles, para”, gruñe Derek, incorporándose al fin y encontrando el equilibrio solamente al apoyar su frente contra el asiento del copiloto. “Isaac, sigue buscando. Tienen que estar en alguna parte. No pueden haber desaparecido”.

Es entonces Stiles quien gruñe, entre dientes, conteniéndose.

“Llamaré en cuanto sepa algo”, dice Isaac, un poco más tranquilo, más seguro, antes de finalizar la llamada.

El silencio se extiende entre ellos, entre los ruidos de la ciudad en hora punta intentando colarse a través de las ventanillas y amenazando la falsa seguridad que ambos sienten dentro del coche. Porque es una dinámica que han aprendido a apreciar, una intimidad que ninguno entiende demasiado bien pero que nadie puede robarles. Porque nadie puede ser testigo. Porque es suyo.

Derek ríe, sin ganas, recordando con demasiada claridad el lugar exacto en que la bala le atravesó. No es capaz de reprimir el gemido que llega desde su estómago y que le hace reír de nuevo, sin fuerza, como si intentase hacerlo por Stiles, esconder el dolor en una falsa sonrisa y fingir que no está preocupado por la desaparición de sus hombres.

Oh, dios, echa de menos a Laura. Ella siempre sabía qué hacer.

“¿Derek?”.

“A veces me pregunto en qué momento dejaste de perseguirme gritando Sr. Hale y empezaste a ir siempre delante y a llamarme por mi nombre”.

Stiles flaquea por fin, riendo en forma de un suspiro y mirando a Derek de verdad a los ojos por primera vez desde que entraron en el coche.

“No te mueras”.

Decir que sus palabras le pillan desprevenido sería el eufemismo del año, a juzgar por el nudo en su garganta y el repentino escalofrío que le recorre la espalda.

“Lo digo en serio, Derek”, murmura Stiles, seguro de que ha conseguido controlar su voz. “Si te mueres iré a buscarte al Infierno, te resucitaré y te mataré yo mismo”.

Derek ríe, lamentándolo incluso antes de que una nueva oleada de dolor se traslade desde su costado hasta su espina dorsal.

“El cliché del año”.

“Cállate”.

“A sus órdenes, señor Winchester”.

“Cállate”.

Pero Stiles ríe también, esquivando coches mientras circula en dirección contraria, y lo hace con todo su cuerpo, haciendo temblar sus hombros, de la misma forma que solía reír al principio, cuando todavía no se había dejado atrapar por todo ésto, cuando Derek todavía intentaba alejarle y era más sencillo fingir que odiaba su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el estúpido brillo en sus ojos cuando se sorprendía con alguna de las bromas de Derek.

Cuando todavía era un crío y todavía estaba a salvo.


End file.
